


exposure

by dammitmccoy



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 14:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dammitmccoy/pseuds/dammitmccoy
Summary: “You sound like Jim, sometimes.”





	exposure

**Author's Note:**

> _oct 17- exposure_

“You sound like Jim, sometimes.”

Leonard almost spit out his drink (bourbon, neat).

“_What_.”

“It’s not very obvious, but, you know.” Nyota (linguistics marvel) smirked over her own drink (floral, wickedly strong).

Leonard narrowed his eyes.

“I’m guessing you mean speech patterns since I still sound like a lover of peaches, not corn.”

She laughed at that.

“It’s more of a particular form of enthusiasm.” At the raised eyebrows she continued.

“Yes, you’ve always been a very passionate person, often hidden, but alway there. But ever since you started a relationship with Jim, you get a similar sped up eagerness about the things you find-“

“Please don’t say ‘fascinating’.” Leonard was feeling a bit unnerved, didn’t need Spock’s speech patterns dragged into this.

“It’s not a bad thing, quite the opposite really. Can’t hide as well as you used to.” Nyota teased.

Leonard didn’t think he could successfully deny it (his apparent inherited quirk from his lover, or the fact he acts up the curmudgeon persona for professional efficiency, an act that seems to be dwindling as the years in space pass by). He took another sip.

“Well, it’s certainly not the worst form of exposure.”

“Is that what they’re calling it these days?”

Nyota artfully dodged the balled up napkin.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](https://dammitmccoy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
